


Don't Play With Swords, Kids.

by pansiesforthoughts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidentally Hurt, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Descriptions of blood/injury, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Pipabeth - Freeform, Sapphic, Short, cut/wound, mention of stitches, painful wound cleaning, will is mentioned only, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Annabeth helps Piper clean up an injury.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Kudos: 44





	Don't Play With Swords, Kids.

Piper winced as the cloth came into contact with the gaping cut on her shoulder. The skin around the wound was red and fragile, and it stung like a fire. She swore under her breath.

“Shhhh,” soothed Annabeth. “I’m almost done cleaning it, just focus on my face, ok? Almost there, Pipes.”

Piper watched her girlfriend move with intense concentration, brow furrowed as she cleaned around the cut. Those cool grey eyes were so comforting, if Piper tried she could almost imagine that they were just hanging out and not-

“Ow! Fuck!” yelped Piper as the gash was touched again, this time by unpleasant saline solution. 

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry Piper!” Hazel hovered anxiously in the corner, golden eyes wide. “I really should have been more careful.”

Piper gritted her teeth. “No, no, it was sword practice, accidents happen. It’s not your fault.”

“Should I get Will?” Hazel fiddled with the bracelets on her wrist, watching Annabeth rinse Piper’s arm with warm water. 

“Yes please, she’ll need stitches,” said Annabeth. Hazel rushed out to find the son of Apollo. 

Piper inspected the wound. It was still bleeding so Annabeth handed her another cloth to stop it. Annabeth’s fingers were slightly rough and scarred from fighting. Piper thought they were beautiful.

“Once Will does your stitches we can bandage it up. It’ll feel better soon,” Annabeth assured her. 

Piper’s arm didn’t feel like it would stop throbbing anytime soon. “Do you promise?” she asked.

“Yes, I promise.” Annabeth kissed her softly on the forehead.

Piper chuckled. “That makes me feel like a little kid.” 

She studied Annabeth’s soft blonde hair resting in waves around a gentle face. Everything about her seemed to radiate beauty and wisdom--if someone told her Annabeth was an angel she would believe them right away. Piper found her eyes resting on Annabeth’s lips, evoking memories of a thousand late night conversations filled with kisses and Annabeth’s silly jokes. Piper couldn’t possibly be more in love with the girl beside her. 

“You’re staring,” pointed out Annabeth with a grin.

“I’m admiring the view.” Piper smiled innocently.

“ _ Flatterer,”  _ teased Annabeth, pulling Piper in for a kiss.

Piper ran her fingers through Annabeth’s hair. “Looks like it worked though,” she said into her lips.

“Shut up McLean.”


End file.
